User blog:Uniquemusician/Blackstar Ch. 12 Surprising Interviews
Hey guys!!! I was bored and needed to get things off my mind since I’ve been going through a really bad time, lately…Anyway, I know it’s shorter than my usual chapters…but ENJOY!!! ' '''Tell Me if U Want Me 2 Make A Twitter.=D ' 'Disclaimer: I sadly don’t own Kickin’ It.=P ' At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo... Before, Kim could go any further to make up a great lie, on where Jack has been, Jerry interrupted quickly, "He ran away!" Rudy's eyes instantly bugged out of his head as he exclaimed in shock, "WHAT!!!" All the TV crew people looked at Rudy giving him weird looks. Rudy just waved them off and then shoved everyone outside the dojo's door. Making sure none of the TV people were around, he instantly yelled as his hands shook in rage, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RAN AWAY!!!" Milton, Kim, and Eddie just glared straight at Jerry he just gave them a goofy grin like he just saved their butts. Milton tried to reason, "First Rudy calm down and second it's not a big deal it's...uh Jack he'll come back." Rudy exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. "But, what if he doesn't! Oh...man. Oh...man!” He started pacing around in a circle, rubbing his temples. "We...We need to call the cops! His parents! Somebody!" Kim slapped Rudy across the face. "Shut up, Rudy! We don't need to call anybody his parents are out of town anyway!" Rudy sighed in frustration. "Okay...but Kim...I mean guys please make sure he'll come back. And I mean soon." Kim nodded with the rest of the guys while giving Rudy a reaussuring smile. "Don't worry Rudy we got this just go do what you need to do for the Dojo." The guys simultaneously yelled, "Yeah!" Rudy smiled at his loyal students. "Okay...thanks guys," he replied as, he walked back into the Dojo with the four teens following him back inside from behind. With Blackstar... Jack quickly came out of his shock and got up from the road and started to chase the sobbing blonde who was weakly running away from him down the open road. Blackstar wiped her tears from her eyes as she ran down the road, but suddenly tripped in the process. She toppled over landing on her knees in pain as she felt them scrap against the road’s pavement and that's when all the tears just poured from her piercing blue eyes; like rain pouring from the sky. Jack had finally caught up to the girl and knelt down to her, giving her a hug as he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her petite body. Blackstar was surprised by the sudden arms that wrapped around her and looked up behind her finding Jack looking down into her piercing blue eyes with worry and concern present in his own brown orbs. She quickly wiped her tears and asked while her lip quivered, "W-What...happened?" Jack sighed looking away from the petite girl who was trying to hold back her tears as best she could. "They...they found us." Blackstar's piercing blue eyes instantly widened in horror knowing exactly who he was talking about. He continued quietly, "It was only one though. He knocked you off the motorcycle and I jumped right off and fought him...but he suddenly just threw a bomb your way out of nowhere and..." Jack hesitated, "I saved you just in time...well except for you getting those bloody bruises on your leg,” he said as, his brown eyes traveled downward to look at her legs. Blackstar instantly looked down at her legs just noticing how bad they really were. Their; were dark purple spots all over and a few were bleeding. Jack shrugged. "Yeah, sorry that was sort of my fault. It was either your legs get hurt badly or get killed by a bomb. I thought the first one would be better to go with.” Blackstar head popped up at the sound of the brunette’s voice. She shrugged. "It's okay, I'm use to scars. But…uh thank you, Jack.” Jack just smiled as he nodded his head in sympathy not wanting the girl to remember whatever bad memory she had about getting that scar of a black star on her back. "We should...uh probably keep walking the motorcycle sort of crashed into a tree.” Blackstar nodded her head slowly. "Uh...yeah we should we've only got 2 miles to go." Jack helped her slowly get up from the rocky road and balance on her beat up legs. He looked down at her in concern. "Are you sure you can walk...I mean your legs don't really look that great to move. I could carry you if you want?" Blackstar shook her head as she smiled playfully. "No thanks, Jack and you look pretty beat up yourself." she said this noticing a huge cut along his chest. Jack shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...a ninja who fights with spiky nun chucks isn't the most fun to fight." Blackstar laughed. "Yeah...believe me I know." Jack chuckled along with her. "So...are you going to tell me who you are or not?" Blackstar instantly stopped walking and turned right around to face the brunette. "W-what...are you t-talking about?" Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Well... I doubt your real name is Blackstar. So...who are you, really?" Blackstar gave him one good look and turned away starting to walk again. "That’s none of your business, Anderson." Jack smirked and walked alongside the petite girl. "I thought it would be since we're friends and all." Blackstar abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned to the brunette with a look of confusion. Jack chuckled at her reaction. "Oh...c'mon forget about last night. I really do want to be your friend." Blackstar scoffed, turning away from him. "That's only because you pity me, because I have no friends." Jack gripped her shoulder and said with concern, "That's not true." Blackstar shrugged his caring grip off her shoulder and said coldly as she kept walking, "Whatever. Once we get back to Seaford you'll just be some kid that I need to protect from getting killed. No; one special in my book." Jack winced at her icy cold words, wondering what happened to the girl he was just laughing with a few minutes ago. He shook his head as he kept his distance behind the girl, figuring it was for the best…for now. At The Bobby Wasabi Dojo... Kim and the guys were over standing by the snack table Rudy had set up for the TV Crew people. Kim and Milton were both looking at Jerry and Eddie in disgust. Jerry was shoving every donut he could down his throat and wanted to see if he could re-eat each donut he ate, by holding his stomach and making that noise, he made when he coughed up his retainer; when he had accidentally swallowed it. Eddie was just insanely shoving every piece of food from that table down his throat. Kim was relieved when she heard Rudy call her name to go do the interview with Karate Fancy Magazine so she can get away from her disgusting friends...excluding Milton. Kim walked over with a confident smile on her face trying to show the TV people she knows how to work heels even though she barely ever wore any. She couldn't help but to silently say ouch in her mind every time her foot got squeezed by the tight heel. She quietly took a seat in front of the green screen in a luxurious purple velvet chair that was placed next to a twin copy of it; she assumed the interviewer was sitting in. From what she could tell the interviewer, was a young 20 year-old girl who was wearing a tight royal blue dress and had her hair up in a Fancy up-do. The interviewer looked up from the papers in her hands and placed them gently on her lap while giving a big smile to Kim. She then put out her hand, "Hello, you must be Kim. I'm Stacy Quentin, but you can just call me Stacy sweetheart." Kim smiled wide at the lady's polite attitude and shook her hand. "Nice, to meet you Stacy. I'm Kim. Kim Crawford." Stacy said brightly, "Great! Now let's get started with your interview shall we!" She placed her hands on her lap, gently facing Kim. "So, Kim what do you like about the Bobby Wasabi Dojo of San Jose?" Kim cocked an; eyebrow thinking very carefully about her words. "I like that while you are training really hard trying to be the best for competitions, the people here can accept you for who you are, even if you mess-up. Instead of yelling at you to train harder they support you instead and take you out for Falafel Balls." Kim giggled at the end mentioning Falafel Phil's Place. Stacy then scribbled something down on the paper that was nicely lying on her lap while murmuring, "Interesting." Her head then bobbed back up, "So...what do you hate about the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, of San Jose?" Kim scrunched up her perfect eyebrows in confusion. "Hate? What do you mean, hate?" Stacy rolled her dark green eyes while smirking, "Well...there must be something....?" Kim instantly narrowed her eyes officially becoming suspicious of this so-called "Stacy" interviewing her. She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest while lying back in the comfortable chair. "I don't know what you’re talking about. Personally, I don't hate anything about the Bobby Wasabi San Jose Dojo. I mean it could be a cleaner, but so could television and we all know that won't happen anytime soon." Kim smirked seeing she had struck nerve on Stacy, noticing she was trying to hold back a glare with a big, stupid, Barbie doll smile on her face. Stacy was about to open her mouth to make another stupid comment or ask another question when suddenly a loud-CRASH! Came through, the Dojo's doors, causing pieces of glass to fly everywhere. Kim's deep brown eyes widened not believing what she was seeing at all. ''So…Stacy’s is a pretty eye-balling character, right? Why was Blackstar so suddenly cold to Jack? Will that nightmare keep haunting her? Will Blackstar ever admit who she is to Jack? Or has he really known all along…??? And who came crashing through the Dojo’s doors? Stay updated!!! '' ''IMPORTANT:There is a poll on my Profile Page to vote for where you want Blackstar/Roxy to be revealed. So far I only got one vote. So…right now she will be revealed at a Carnival unless I get more votes on the other different choices. So please don’t forget to check out my poll for this story. And Happy Easter Eggs!!!=D '' 'Hey guys!!! I hope you like this nice short chapter I decide to put up. Please, tell me if you want me to make a twitter. =D I haven’t been getting many reviews lately which have been bringing me down more & more on this story. So…if you want this story to stay alive please…REVIEW!!! ' '''Shine always, JJ=)' ' Category:Blog posts